1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organic compounds, and more particularly it relates to novel liquid crystal compounds useful as a component of liquid crystal materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, liquid crystal substances not only have been applied to display elements using nematic liquid crystals having a twisted liquid crystal arrangement (the so-called TN cell), but also have been broadly applied to display elements utilizing a guest-host effect of liquid crystals or mixtures thereof containing a suitable pigment, and further, DS type display elements utilizing a dynamic scattering effect of liquid crystals, display elements utilizing a cholesteric-nematic phase transition of liquid crystals, DAP type display elements utilizing an electric field-controlling birefringence effect of liquid crystals, etc. At present, however, no single compound is existent which satisfies by itself these characteristics i.e. liquid crystal temperature range, actuation voltage, response properties, etc., and it is the present status that substances which are endurable to practical use to a certain extent have been obtained by mixing several kinds of liquid crystal compounds.
The object of the present invention is to provide compounds useful as a component constituting such superior, practical and stable liquid crystal compositions.